Los ojos de Ron
by Abril Fouquet
Summary: El dolor es una muestra de que el tiempo se tiene que aprovechar- DEJEN RR!


Primero que nada debo decir que ésta, es mi primera historia y espero que al leerla la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla.   
  
LOS OJOS DE RON  
  
Era una noche de cielo despejado, con tantas estrellas como granitos de arena hay en el mundo muggle. Ya era el quinto año de Ron, Harry y Hermione en Hogwarts. Después de tantas aventuras, esperaban una tranquila Navidad.  
  
Ron se encontraba en el comedor con Harry.  
  
- Crees que se habrá dado cuenta, Harry? -dijo algo nervioso Ron.  
  
- Pues si sigues así, no tardará en descubrirlo.  
  
- Harry... ¡ssshhhh! Más bajo, que nos pueden oír -bajando cada vez más el tono.  
  
- RON, A NADIE DE AQUÍ LE INTERESA DE QUIÉN ESTÁS ENAMORADO -replicó Harry sin darse cuenta que había llamado la atención de todos los presentes.  
  
Ron tomó a Harry por el brazo y salieron rápidamente del comedor.  
  
- Te he dicho que no estoy enamorado ni la quiero. Sólo es mi amiga -susurró a Harry.  
- Ah, no te gusta. Entonces, ¿no tendrás problema en que le pida que salgamos? -Harry puso una risa malévola en su boca.  
  
- Pu... pues haz lo que quieras -dijo Ron con la rabieta infantil que le caracterizaba.  
  
- ¿Ves? Eso es tradicional en Ron Weasley: finge que no le ocurre nada pero ni él mismo se la cree.  
  
- Ya, cambiemos el tema, mejor -claro, sin tener la menor intención de hacerlo-. Dónde crees que está Hermione? Harry contuvo la risa.  
  
- No lo sé.  
  
- Seguro que está escribiéndole a Vicky.  
  
- Puede ser -agregó Harry mirando el color rojizo que iba tomando la cara de Ron.  
  
Llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor y luego de entrar, se encontraron con una gran reunión en la que estaban, al parecer, todos menos ellos.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó Harry.  
  
- ¡Ay, ay...!! -gritaba Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dinos! -siguió Harry.  
  
- ¡Pasa que nos acaban de informar que realizarán un baile para Navidad y sólo quedan dos semanas!! -vociferó Hermione, aún alterada.  
  
- Qué bien -dijo Ron.  
  
- ¡¿Bien...?! ¡¿Bien... ?! ¡¿No recuerdas?! ¡A la semana siguiente de Navidad tenemos un examen muy importante! ¡No voy a tener tiempo suficiente para estudiar! Habló tan rápido que casi no podía respirar.  
  
- No exageres, te harás un tiempo -la tranquilizó Harry.  
  
- Sí, así podrás invitar a Vicky -rumoreó Ron, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.  
  
- Te he dicho que se llama Viktor; además, no lo puedo invitar, está jugando en la selección de Bulgaria y son partidos demasiado importantes como para perderlos por un baile -agregó, tranquilamente. Aunque no lo dijo, Ron sintió un inmenso alivio al escuchar esas palabras y sin duda, Harry lo notó.  
  
- De la que te salvas -y le dio un codazo a Ron.  
  
- ¿Salvarte de qué? -le preguntó Hermione a Ron.  
  
- De nada -dijo éste.  
  
Después de comentar con todos el asunto del baile, la sala común quedó vacía. En la habitación Ron y Harry, se disponían a dormir.  
  
- Ron, ¿vas a invitar a Hermione? -Ron, con tan sólo imaginarse la idea de ir al baile con Hermione, quedó petrificado. - No... No sé -dando un giro dio vuelta la pregunta-. Y tu, ¿vas a invitar a mi hermana? -Soltó una carcajada al ver sonrojarse a Harry.  
  
- Mejor hablamos mañana -dijo Harry queriendo salir del tema.  
  
- Bien, buenas noches...  
  
Y así se fueron a acostar. La semana pasó sin mayores novedades. Draco con su insoportable humor hacía lo que quería y Snape le regalaba puntos a Slytherin. El domingo, justo una semana antes del baile, ya casi todos tenían pareja. Al amanecer, pudieron contemplar la decoración que había obtenido la escuela: un inmenso árbol de Pascua que flotaba y se iluminaba por dentro, duendecillos que cantaban villancicos cada vez que se lo pedían. Pero algo llamó la atención de todos, algo que no le era indiferente a nadie: en la entrada del comedor se encontraba colgando del marco de la puerta un hermoso y notorio ramo de muérdago.  
  
"Cómo me gustaría pasar por ahí junto con Hermione", pensó Ron. "Ay, qué cosas pienso, ella sólo es mi amiga...".  
  
El domingo a la hora de almuerzo fue un terrible desastre. Todos se preocupaban de pasar por la puerta con alguien que les gustara o pasar solos; y con esa cantidad de estudiantes fue un verdadero alboroto.  
  
- No sé qué tanto griterío hacen por una rama, mejor deberían preocuparse por estudiar -dijo fríamente Hermione.  
  
- No todos son como tú -le respondió Ron-. Oye, Her, yo... Hermione se sobresaltó, Ron nunca la llamaba Her.  
  
- Yo s... sólo quería saber si.... si es que tú... tienes pareja para el baile -murmuró Ron. El corazón de ambos latía fuertemente.  
  
- Bueno, a mí me ha invitado Cedric, pero le he dicho que no porque yo... bueno, yo estaba esperando que otra persona me invitara...  
  
- ¿Y quién sería esa persona? -le preguntó dulcemente Ron. Esperaba ser él, pero no quería demostrarlo por si fuera otro chico.  
  
- Te contaré cuando estemos solos -le dijo Hermione tocando el oído de Ron con sus labios. Ron estaba a punto de desmayarse.  
  
- Pero dime ahora -respondió Ron.  
  
- No, te digo cuando estemos solos. Las demás personas empezaron a notar la misteriosa y tan apegada conversación.  
  
- Pero qué te cuesta decirme -le insistió Ron, perdiendo por completo el tono dulce en su voz.  
  
- ¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN PORFIADO, RON WEASLEY??!! ¡¡¿¿Y SABES QUÉ MÁS??!! ¡NO TE PIENSO DECIR NADA!!!! -gritó enfurecida.  
  
- ¿QUÉ ME INTERESA A MI LO QUE TU HAGAS O NO?? - declaró Ron al momento en que todos se callaban y estaban pendientes de la pelea.  
  
Ron se apresuró a salir sin importarle nada, pero al cruzar la puerta del comedor chocó con Parvati y ésta, sin perder un solo segundo, se acercó y lo besó delante de estudiantes y profesores. Ron, congelado, pensó sólo en Hermione y que ésta sería una buena forma de sacarle celos. Hermione estaba blanca, a punto de gritar, y en ese momento, algo la enfado más aún: Ron ponía una de sus dulces sonrisas a Parvati y ésta se sonrojaba mientras se iba a sentar. Al día siguiente todos hablaban del polémico beso y por supuesto, Ron y Hermione se evitaban.  
  
- Harry, ¿crees que a Ron le gusta Parvati? -dijo Hermione mientras paseaban por los invernaderos.  
  
- No lo creo, me lo habría dicho, ¿no crees?  
  
- Pero miré su expresión cuando Parvati le dio el beso y no era de desagrado.  
  
- Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas directamente a él? Harry quería salir del problema, ya tenía suficiente con invitar a Ginny y cuidarse de Voldemort.  
  
- Creo que eso haré. Hermione notó la incomodidad de Harry. En la noche, cuando todos se habían ido a acostar, sólo quedaban Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Harry.  
  
- Ginny, ¿te... gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo? - declaró Harry algo nervioso.  
  
- Claro -le respondió Ginny sin dejar de sonrojarse.  
  
Al salir, el ambiente quedó muy tenso; aunque ambos se querían, eran demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo.  
  
- ¿Y cómo te ha ido en tus notas? -a Hermione no se le ocurrió nada mejor.  
  
- Bien -dijo duramente Ron. Sus palabras tocaron el fondo del corazón de ella.  
  
- Ron... yo.. ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
- Dime.  
  
- A ti... ¿a ti te gusta Parvati?  
  
- ¿Y qué si así fuera? -se dirigió hacia ella lentamente.  
  
- Bueno, yo... Hermione sentía que se le salía el pecho. Ron se acercaba mientras ella retrocedía; al tocar la pared ya no pudo escapar. Ron estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, los dos sentían la cálida respiración del otro, estaban a punto de besarse... "No, necesito dejar en claro si le gusta o no Parvati...", pensó Hermione.  
  
- Ron, pero dime.... ¿te gusta? -le preguntó mirando hacia otro lado. Luego algo se apoderó de Ron, algo que le era desconocido, algo llamado pasión.  
  
- Mmm... déjame pensarlo... no, a mí me gusta otra personita.  
  
- ¿Y quién sería? -le dijo Hermione, aunque ya presentía la respuesta.  
  
- Bueno, tiene el pelo alborotado, es amiga mía y posee unos ojos preciosos. El chico se inclinó, la agarró por la cintura delicadamente y le dio un pronunciado beso, el cual era mezcla de miel y locura.  
  
- Hermione -le dijo más tranquilo-, quieres ir al baile conmigo? El rostro de la chica se llenó de felicidad.  
  
- Claro que quiero ir contigo...  
  
- Espérame aquí. -Ron subió hasta su cuarto y volvió con una caja de regalo.  
  
- Bien, esto es para ti. Lo vi el otro día y pensé que si querías ir  
conmigo, te tendría que dar una sorpresa. Hermione abrió la caja sin que Ron dejara de mirarla. Sacó un vestido largo de color rojo que tenía un tajo que empezaba en el muslo; junto con el vestido iba una rosa y una tarjetita que decía: "A los ojos de Ron". Her le dio un gran abrazo y en ese momento entraron Harry y Ginny de la mano. Ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada, todos comprendieron. El día domingo, una hora antes del baile, chicas y chicos ya se estaban vistiendo. Al bajar todos, Ron quedó estupefacto: sin duda alguna Hermione era la más linda. Además del vestido llevaba una cola alta, una cadena de oro y unos zapatos que hacían que se viera del porte de Ron.  
  
- ¿Vamos? -le dijo la chica.  
  
Ron movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Al llegar al comedor, Ron y Hermione pasaron por debajo del muérdago y se dieron un tierno beso. Allí, a Ron no le quedaron dudas: Her era la chica más bella. Todas se volvían a mirarla y lo mejor de todo era ver a Draco con la boca abierta. Cuando estaban bailando cerca de la profesora McGonagall, que bailaba con Hagrid, Draco se acercó a Ron y Hermione.  
  
- ¿La señorita quisiera bailar conmigo? -dijo Draco con una reverencia que notó todo el mundo.  
  
- No, gracias -le respondió ésta cortésmente. Al notar que había sido rechazado enfrente de los demás, Draco cogió a Hermione de la muñeca y apretándola le dijo:  
  
- Yo sólo quería que la sangresucia aquí presente supiera lo que es bailar con un chico distinguido, de sangre limpia y con una casa decente. Y miró a Ron. El pelirrojo, sin poder contener la ira y al ver que Hermione estaba suplicando que la soltara, le propinó a Draco un golpe en la cara. La profesora McGonagall, que había visto todo, los separó y mandó a Draco a la enfermería.  
  
- Bien hecho -le susurró la profesora a Ron, que sonrío. Al final del baile, quedaban sólo Dumbledore y las dos parejas de amigos.  
  
- Queridos alumnos, creo que debemos hacer la retirada -dijo.  
  
- ¿Tan pronto? Si apenas es la una -alegó Ron.  
  
- Profesor Dumbledore, ¿no nos podríamos quedar un ratito más? Prometemos dejar todo cerrado -preguntó Harry.  
  
- Hmmm... está bien, pero sólo media hora -dijo, saliendo por la puerta-. Le avisaré a Minerva que están aquí. Ron y Hermione estaban felices, bailaban al compás de la música y cada cierto rato se regalaban un cálido beso. Por su parte, Harry y Ginny no dejaban de mirarse; estaban hipnotizados uno con el otro. De repente, un estruendoso estallido sonó sobre sus cabezas.  
  
- Pero qué pas... Ginny no alcanzó a terminar, cayó al suelo petrificada.  
  
- ¡HERMANA!! -gritó Ron. Una figura abstracta bajó del techo. Lo único que se podía distinguir eran una capa de color vino y una varita en lo que al parecer era una mano.  
  
- Yo te conozco -le dijo Harry.  
  
- CLARO QUE ME CONOCES... TU CASI ME MATASTE, PERO TE JURÉ QUE VOLVERÍA... YO SOY EL PODEROSO VOLDEMORT... Y MATARÉ A TODOS LOS QUE AMAS... SUFRIRÁN, SE RETORCERÁN DE DOLOR AL IGUAL QUE TUS PADRES... De repente, una luz verde, ya conocida por Harry, salió de la varita y fue a impactar en el pecho de Ron, que voló por los aires hasta estrellarse contra la pared.  
  
- ¡RON!!!!! -gimió Hermione.  
  
- ¡No te lo perdonaré!! Harry sacó su varita y apuntó a Voldemort, haciendo que estallara en mil pedazos.  
  
- Ron, resiste... No te puedes morir, ¡NO AHORA!! Harry miró a Ginny y salió corriendo en busca de ayuda.  
  
- Her... Sabes que te quiero mucho -le dijo Ron casi sin aliento.  
  
- Ron, por favor no te mueras... No sé qué haría sin ti..  
  
- Her... Mi... Ay!! ... Me gustó mucho que esos... (le tocó los ojos a Hermione)... Fueran por una noche los ojos de Ron... Dio un profundo suspiro y se desvaneció en los brazos de la chica.  
  
- Ron... Despierta, ¡no me hagas esto! Hermione rompió en un llanto doloroso. A los pocos minutos aparecieron Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall, y la enfermera. Esta última corrió hacia Ron pero al verlo dio vuelta la mirada y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos. La profesora McGonagall se llevó las manos a la cara y se refugió en Dumbledore; Harry miraba sin poder creer. Los días que transcurrieron fueron los más tristes en la historia de Hogwarts, de Harry, pero por sobre todo en la vida de Hermione, quien siempre fue los ojos de Ron. 


End file.
